


Roommates: Ghost & Alien

by VampirePaladin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Developing Relationship, F/F, Get Together, Overdosing, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kara is transferred to the Starling City office of Catco and gets a new apartment.  The previous resident isn't as gone from it as one might think.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Laurel Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	Roommates: Ghost & Alien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> Alternate universe where Earth-1 and 38 are already merged, Oliver and Sara never came back, and Kara becomes a reporter before becoming Supergirl.

Kara browsed the rental listings on her laptop. The plus side of moving to Starling City was that it more affordable than National City. The only reason she had been able to afford her apartment in National City was from Eliza Danvers helping her and Cat Grant raising a fit about the idea of her personal assistant not being nearby when she needed her. Of course, Kara Danvers wasn’t just an assistant anymore, she was a reporter. That was the issue, she was being transferred to the Starling City office since they had lost several of their reporters in the latest crime wave.

One place that called out to her was an apartment. The rent was low, even by Starling City standards. Kara kept on trying to go past it, but each time she felt herself drawn to it. What would it hurt to call and ask about it?

Kara picked up her cell phone and dialed the number listed next to the apartment.

“Hi, I’m interested in looking at the apartment.”

* * *

“Kara, where do you want this?” Alex asked as she carried in a cardboard box marked _art supplies_. Alex was usually away in business trips that were classified. 

“Oh,” Kara looked up from the box of plates she was unpacking, her blonde hair in disarray, “put it over there.” Kara pointed at a corner that was mostly clear.

“Got it,” Alex said as she set the box down. “Are you hungry? I can go grab something from Big Belly Burger.”

“Yeah, I’d like a Belly Burster.”

Alex started to head out of the apartment door.

“Oh, wait,” Kara called out, “can you get me extra onion rings too?”

“Extra onion rings. Got it,” Alex said with a quick wave as she went out the door.

Kara continued to unpack and set up in her brand-new apartment. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. “Back already, Alex?” Kara turned her gaze up to see a young woman with long brown hair. She looked too skinny. Kara vaguely recognized her but couldn’t place a name.

“What are you doing here?” the woman asked as she frowned in confusion.

“No, what are you doing here. This is my apartment,” Kara said.

The woman scrunched her brows together. “No, this is my apartment.”

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave before I call the cops.” Kara turned away to pick up her phone, to show this strange woman that she meant business. When she turned back the woman was gone. “Hello?”

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Kara woke from a vague dream. It involved fire, of death, and of losing her family. It was a nightmare that had been recurring since she was orphaned in her childhood.

Kara pushed the blankets out of the way and stepped out of her bed in her floral print pajamas. She was going to get a glass of water from the kitchen to calm herself down. 

She turned to face the window and screamed when she saw a female silhouette there.

“What are you doing in my apartment?” the silhouette asked. Kara recognized the voice as the same one as before. She thought the woman was even wearing the same clothing as last time, but she couldn’t be sure.

“This is my apartment,” Kara said.

“No, this is my home!” the woman insisted. Her voice was raised, and she sounded angry.

“Hey, hey,” Kara said, lowering her voice. She hoped it didn’t sound threatening. Kara reached out a hand towards the woman. “Everything’s alright. Just let me call the police and we can get you back home.”

“The police… Dad…” The woman looked troubled for a moment and then faded away in front of Kara.

* * *

What had happened last night, it had spooked Kara, but she trusted herself, in her senses and she was going to look into what was going on. The first, and most obvious, thing Kara did, was do a search on news articles pertaining to her apartment. Luckily there was a wealth of archived news articles online.

Kara did find one. There was an article about a young woman named Dinah Laurel Lance, it was her obituary. She’d been with the DA’s office. Before that she’d been with a lawfirm named CNRI. Dinah had been a tireless advocate for those that needed it most. She’d been found dead of an overdose in her apartment a few months after the Glades had been destroyed in that horrible earthquake years ago.

With information in her mind. Kara waited.

* * *

“What are you doing in my apartment?” the woman asked when she showed up in the kitchen.

“Dinah Lance?” Kara asked.

“No one calls me Dinah.”

“Then what do you like to be called?” Kara asked again, stepping away from bag of Chinese food that she’d been unpacking.

“Laurel. My middle name.”

“Hi Laurel, my name is Kara and I think that you’re dead.” Kara winced at the bluntness of what she said. “You died here, two years ago, of an overdose.”

Laurel’s expression turned into one of surprise as she sat down on a kitchen chair. Her hand went to her stomach. “It hurt so much. It was my fault. He came into the building because he thought I was there. I wanted the pain to stop.”

“Hey,” Kara moved in, kneeling in front of Laurel and taking her hands in hers, “I don’t have much experience with ghosts, and I don’t know what you were going through, but I’ll do everything I can to help you.”

“Do you… live here now?” Laurel asked.

Kara nodded. “I’m a reporter from Catco. I moved to Starling City to work in the office here.” Seeing this woman, someone that was one of the goodguys like Kara and Alex, Kara felt her heart ache for her. “You know, I was hoping to find a roommate…”

* * *

Kara and Laurel sat on the couch, watching Game of Thrones together. It was takeout night and there was a large pizza between them. Laurel could be very solid and even eat food when she wanted to. No alcohol though. Kara didn’t care for it and she didn’t want to bring such a reminder to Laurel of how she died in the apartment.

“Sansa is the best,” Laurel insisted.

“No, Daenerys is. Look at how she’s helping all of those people. She’s the real hero and she shows that you don’t have to be like your family.” Kara grabbed another slice of pizza and stuffed it into her face.

“Daenerys is getting cocky. No one is telling her not to do something. She’s going to crash and burn,” Laurel insisted.

The two enjoyed each other’s company together, eating junk food and arguing over their favorite characters.

* * *

Kara woke up in the middle of the night. It was the same nightmare.

“Kara, are you alright?” instantly Laurel was sitting on the edge of the bed. She reached up to brush Kara’s hair back.

“It was just a nightmare and a memory. When I was a little girl, I lost everyone I’d ever known in a fire. Only myself and my cousin survived.” Kara wasn’t secretive about all the details of her past. That she was adopted by the Danvers was public information.

“I understand. My boyfriend had an affair with my little sister. He took her on his yacht, it sunk, and neither of them ever came back. Then my boyfriend died in the earthquake.”

“Laurel…” They’d both lost so much in their lives. They’d seen so many people around them die, lost friends and family. Alex was there for her, and she knew the pain of losing a father, but ever since getting that job she was so secretive about, she’d been so distant. Instinctually, Kara reached out and hugged Laurel, letting them support each other. “I wish I’d been there for you when you were alive.”

“Well, we’re both here for each other now.”

Kara nodded her head into Laurel’s shoulder.

* * *

“I wanted to show you something,” Kara said. 

“What is it?” Laurel asked as she looked up from the law book that she’d been going through. Even being dead wasn’t stopping her from doing what she could to help people, though using an alias and the internet.

Kara focused on just hovering off the ground, floating in midair. “What do you think?”

“You can… fly.” Laurel looked a little surprised but not much.

“I thought I’d get a bigger reaction out of you.”

“I knew something was up. You don’t own any potholders and you just stick your hand in the oven to take things out.” Laurel set her book aside and got up from the chair. “Can you do anything else?”

Kara grinned. “Let me show you!”

* * *

She’d done it! Kara had just saved a family from a burning building. It was the first time using her powers openly, to be a hero, to help her new home. When she came back to the apartment there was a smile on her face and soot covering everything.

Laurel was sitting in front of the television, playing the news about the rescue.

“I did it!” Kara said.

“I saw! You did an incredible job rescuing that family.”

Kara felt herself beaming with joy. Laurel had been hesitant, but ultimately supportive, of Kara using her powers to help others. It felt good, and the way Laurel’s hair was tossed over her shoulder, that smile she was giving Kara, made it even better.

* * *

Supergirl was pinned down. The alien warlord was trying to run her through with a Kryptonite spear. It would tear through her as easily as it could tear through any human. Without her Kryptonian strength she was on a losing struggle of keeping it from stabbing into her stomach.

That was when she heard the scream. The scream was ear shatteringly loud, if Supergirl hadn’t been so close to the Kryptonite it would have destroyed her hearing. The alien warlord was blasted off of her. Supergirl turned her head to see Laurel, outside of the apartment for the first time ever.

“Supergirl,” Laurel cried out as she rushed to Kara’s side, putting her arms around her.

“Laurel, how did you get out here?” Supergirl weakly asked.

“I don’t know, I just saw you in danger on the news and I wanted to be here to help you.” Laurel’s fingers caressed Kara’s cheek. 

There was a pause. Both knew what was going to happen. They both feared how the other would respond, but when their lips met and neither pulled back, the fear disappeared, replaced only with happiness.

“Supergirl, who’s your new friend?” Alex asked with a smirk as she walked up.

“Oh, ah, Alex,” Kara flushed as red as her skirt, “this is my um… roommate.”

“Call me Black Canary.”


End file.
